The Acrobat and the Earthbender:Ty LeeHaru Story
by PurpleAllDay
Summary: It started at Zuko's coronation. Ty Laru. M for later stuffs. ;
1. Chapter 1

AN: KAY GUYS! This one is for RikuXxMusicXxLove and my friends on A: TLA RP Tiera, Lindsay, Keira, Quinn, Greg, Annie, and Tommie! LOVE YOU GUYS AND ENJOY!

TY LEE

She saw him at the coronation. He was standing with an older man who appeared to be his father. His green eyes shone with happiness and hope, a smile upon his mustached face. It was the end of the 100-year-war. Peace was established between the four nations.

As three nations mixed and mingled in the audience, her eyes stood on the Earth Kingdom boy. He must have felt someone looking at him, because he turned in her direction. She quickly moved her gaze, praying to the spirits he hadn't seen her. She must have been gawking at him like a schoolgirl. Thank the sprits her face paint can hide her flaming cheeks.

HARU

He proudly stood by his dad. All that work taking back the Earth Kingdom has finally paid off. He listened to the Firelord speak about a new era of love and peace. He camped out with him a few months ago, along with the other kids who escaped the invasion on the Day of Black Sun.

As the Avatar came onto the balcony, he clapped and cheered with the audience and took a moment to look around. His gaze settled on a Kyoshi Warrior with big grey eyes and a long braid of dark brown hair. He smiled at her as she quickly moved her gaze and bit her crimson lip.


	2. Chapter 2

**THAT EVENING**

TY LEE

Firelord Zuko had hosted a special party to celebrate the end of the 100-year-war. Everyone was to wear a costume so nobody can judge on what nation someone was from. It only seemed fitting. She decided to be One of those Nomads that was all about stopping to smell the panda-lillies and stuff like that. Her chocolate brown hair fell to her waist, entwined with various flowers. She wore a long, flowing, yellow dress that ended at her ankles. On her feet were sturdy brown sandals. Her arms and ankles were decorated in many differen bracelets and bangles. She made a pretty good looking nomad. Who knows? Maybe that Earth Kngdom boy might be there...  
Her stoumach did somersaults at the thought.

HARU

He was putting the finishing touches on his costume for the Firelord's party. He had chosen to be a Dai Li agent. Thouys had some pretty cool uniforms. He had on a long, black robe embossed with the Earth Kingdom insignia, along with a broad black hat that cast a shadow on his face. The only part of his face that was visible was his mouth. He looked kinda creepy, but so did the actual Dai Li. He made sure he had his invitation and started for the palace. 


	3. Chapter 3

**AT LE PARTY**

TY LEE

The ballroom was decorated with vibrant embems of the four nations. Proud flashes of green, red, blue, and yellow were everywhere. It was truly a sight to behold. But what truly amazed her were the costumes. Kings mingled with spirits whom chatted with warriors. Zuko had a very clever idea making this a masqerade. There was no way of telling who was from what nation. She couldn't help but be amazed. As she looked around to take in the sights when she saw something that made her heart stop in her chest. She recognised that mustache anywhere. It was the boy from the coronation. And he was walking right toward her.  
"Uh...hey," he said. He sounded pretty nervous. His hat covered his eyes, making him seem dark and mysterious. "Hi," she answered. Damnit! Why was her voice so shaky? She sounded like a mouse.  
"My name's Haru," he said with a smile, "Have I seen you before?" She felt her cheeks get hot.  
"I don't think so," she replied while trying to sound calm and collected, "I'm Ty Lee."

HARU

He couldn't help but be nervous when he talked to Ty Lee. She was so happy and genuine. Why couldn't all people be like that? After about five minutes he learned that her favorite color was pink, her favorite season was fall, she had six sisters, and she used to be in a circus. Of course he told her a bit about himself. She knew about how he grew up in a small mining village, how his dad was arrested for eartbendng,how he was part of the invasion force on the day of Black Sun. Her grey eyes would always widen at one of his more exciting stories. That's what pulled him in. Those big, grey eyes. "That is so sad," she said as he told her about how he had to leave his dad behind at the invasion.  
"Yeah," he said, "It was really hard to leave him..." He felt his cheeks get warm as she put a slender, fair skinned hand on his shoulder.  
"I know it doesn't make it easier but...You were smart to get out of there," She said as he saw her face become serious for the first time. It was so different from her cheerful smile she usually had.  
"Thank you," he said. He felt his heart skip a beat as she gave a small, reassuring smile. Before he knew it, the band decided to slow down the music. Should he make his move?  
"Uhm...I..." He stammered, and quickly cleared his throat in an attempt to start over, "Would you lke to dance?" 


	4. Chapter 4

((A/N: I'M SOOOOO SORRY GUYS! I got serious fucking writer's block and then school came along and just ugh. -_- Anyway….her's some more Ty Laru until I can update again. I'm writing a bit differently now. There will be no more separate POVs! It's just going to be one whole 3rd person POV! Enjoy!))

His hands were rough and warm as one took her waist and the other covered her hand. There were a few stares as the Fire Nation upper class citizens saw the daughter of a nobleman with an Earth Kingdom peasant of all people. Not that she cared. She was having a good time. And wasn't that what these parties are for? They didn't go to the center of the dance floor, but just to the side.

Dancing with Haru wasn't that hard. He could be kind of clumsy sometimes, but that was what made it fun. He stumbled at some points, to her amusement; afterwards he would mutter apologies while she assured him there was no harm done. They didn't even notice about five songs later when they just swayed to the music, holding onto each other. Ty Lee's head was on the earthbender's broad chest while he held her close, rubbing small circles on her lower back with his thumbs.

Haru looked around, surveying the scene. It must've been getting late, for half of the party guests had left. He could just make out the Blue Spirit and Painted Lady chatting off to the side, laughing occasionally.

Ty Lee must've thought something was wrong because she looked up at him, one thin eyebrow raised in a questioning look.

"What?" he said, mirroring her expression.

"Is something wrong?" She tried to see where he was looking.

"No. Not at all. Just kinda surprised. I didn't know we've been dancing so long. Half of the guests are gone."

"Seriously," She smirked, "Don't tell me you're on some kind of curfew."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm all yours tonight."

"Good…you want to get out of here?"

He laughed a little. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
